Singles Reviews
Singles Reviews was a feature in Sounds music newspaper, where music journalists would review new singles releases. It is not known when this started, but may have began when the newspaper started back in 1970. One of the many journalists who reviewed the singles was Penny Valentine, who previously worked for Disc & Music Echo and made her name as that paper's singles reviewer. In 1975 Peel introduced an asterisk system (more commonly called a "star system") to rate the records he reviewed. He explains why in the Single File page of Let It Rock of April 1975; "Basically this is a cop-out device but with the torrent of singles there are to be considered each week, some sort of labour-saving tactic is necessary...."https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EDJAS-2WkAEsr2A.jpg The system didn't seem to last long, as by the end of the year, it seemed to have been abandoned. This may have happened when Peel's stint on the page ended; he mentions in the "Single File" page of the October 1975 issue of Let It Rock that he was no longer doing singles reviews for Sounds. The list below includes Peel's explanation of the ratings: * No stars = pass by on the other side * * = Very ho-hum * ** = Ho-hum * *** = Good, try to hear it * **** = Well worth having if you got the money * ***** = An essential buy Links to Peel Peel contributed to Sounds' singles reviews between 1973 and 1975. From available evidence, he wrote at greater length on individual records than in most of his journalism for other papers and magazines - even when the singles he had to review weren't to his taste. Peel's first singles review for Sounds was published on 14th July 1973, where he reviewed the following singles: * Gary Glitter: I'm The Leader Of The Gang (I Am!) (7") Bell * Hetherington: Teenage Love Song (7") MoWest * David Gates: Clouds (7") Elektra * Jonathan Edwards: Honky-Tonk Stardust Cowboy (7") Atlantic * Queen: Keep Yourself Alive (7") EMI * Nazareth: Bad, Bad Boy (7") Mooncrest * Shawn Phillips: Anello (Where Are You?) (7") A&M * Stephen Stills / Manassas: Guaguanco De Vero (7") Atlantic In the 1st September 1973 issue, he reviewed the following singles: * Status Quo: Caroline (7") Vertigo * Steely Dan: Show Biz Kids (7") Probe * Paul Simon With The Dixie Hummingbirds: Loves Me Like A Rock (7") CBS * Graham Bell: 60 Minute Man (7”) Charisma * Link Wray: Lawdy Miss Claudy (7") Polydor * Don Nix: Black Cat Moan (7") Stax * Reg Presley: 'S Down To You Marianne (7") CBS * Chaos: Down At The Club (7") Polydor In the 27th October 1973 issue, he reviewed the following singles: * Paul McCartney & Wings: Helen Wheels (7") Apple * Black Sabbath: Sabbath Bloody Sabbath (7") WWA * Stray Dog: Speak Of The Devil (7") Manticore * Chicago: Just You 'N' Me (7") CBS * Ronnie Lane: How Come? (7") GM * Suzy Quatro: Daytona Demon (7") RAK * Osmonds: Let Me In (7") MGM In the 26th January 1974 issue, he reviewed the following singles: * Aretha Franklin: Until You Come Back To Me (That's What I'm Gonna Do) (7" - Until You Come Back To Me / If You Don't Think) Atlantic * Nemo: It's Only A Paper Moon (7") UK * Love Unlimited Orchestra: Love's Theme (7") Pye International * Al Wilson: Show And Tell (7") Bell * Black Oak Arkansas: Jim Dandy (7") Atlantic * Granny: Lady (7") DJM * Drifters: I'm Free (For The Rest Of Your Life) (7") Bell * Carol Hunter: Look Out Cleveland (7") Purple In the 23rd February 1974 issue, he reviewed the following singles: * Steeleye Span: Thomas The Rhymer (7") Chrysalis * Persuaders: Some Guys Have All The Luck (7" - Some Guys Have All The Luck / Love Attack) Atlantic * Eddie Kendricks: Boogie Down (7") Tamla Motown * Isaac Hayes: Joy (7") Stax * Genesis: I Know What I Like (In Your Wardrobe) (7") Charisma * Electric Light Orchestra: Ma-Ma-Ma Belle (7") Warner Bros. * Lou Reed: Caroline Says (7") RCA Victor * Temptations: I Need You (7") Tamla Motown In the 9th March 1974 issue, he reviewed the following singles: * New Seekers: I Get A Little Sentimental Over You (7") Polydor * Queen: Seven Seas Of Rhye (7") EMI * Lesley Duncan: Watch The Tears (7") GM * Ross: Alright By Me (7" - Alright By Me / Caroline) RSO * Canned Heat: One More River To Cross (7") Atlantic * Phillip Goodhand-Tait: Almost Killed A Man (7") DJM * Gallagher & Lyle: I Believe In You (7") A&M * Jimmy Ruffin: Tell Me What You Want (7") Polydor * Osibisa: Happy Children (7") Warner Bros. * Fleetwood Mac: For Your Love (7") Reprise On 2nd November 1974, Sounds published Peel's reviews of singles by the following artists: * Paul McCartney & Wings: Junior's Farm (7") Apple * Rain: Everyday There's Another Tomorrow (7") Bradley's * Gladys Knight & The Pips: I Feel A Song (In My Heart) (7") Buddah * Goodies: The Inbetweenies (7") Bradley's * Hustler: Get Outa My 'Ouse (7") A&M * Ariel: Yeah Tonite (7") Harvest * Suzi Quatro: The Wild One (7") Rak * Geordie: Ride On Baby (7") EMI * Commodores: The Zoo (The Human Zoo) (7") Tamla-Motown * Tim Rose: You've Got To Hide Your Love Away (7") Dawn Peel reviewing the following singles with asterisks included, published on 26th April 1975: * Wombles: Wombling White Tie And Tails (Fox-Trot) (7") CBS *** * Grand Funk: Bad Time (7") Capitol *** * Soul Food: Tom The Peeper's Brother John (7") Power Exchange ** * Harold Melvin & The Blue-Notes Featuring Teddy Pendergrass: Bad Luck (7") Philadelphia International *** * Kevin Coyne: Rock 'N' Roll Hymn (7") Virgin **** * Genesis: The Carpet Crawlers (7") Charisma **** * John Lennon: Stand By Me (7") Apple ***** * Alan Price: Mama Divine (7") Polydor *** * Nazareth: My White Bicycle (7") Mooncrest ** * Goodies: Stuff That Gibbon (7") Decca * * Justin Hayward & John Lodge: I Dreamed Last Night (7") Threshold ** * A Band Called O: There Ain't Nothing I Wouldn't Do (7") Epic **** * Gary Glitter: I'll Carry Your Picture (Everywhere) (7" - Love Like You And Me) Bell *** * Bobbi Humphrey: Fun House (7") Blue Note **** * Curly: High Flying Bird (7") Epic **** * Crusaders: Stomp And Buck Dance (7") ABC **** * Sunshine Band: Shotgun Shuffle / Hey J (7") Jay Boy *** * Rollettes: We Love You Rollers (7") GTO * Peel reviewing the following singles with asterisks, published on 7th June 1975: * Sadistic Mika Band: Typhoon (7") Harvest **** * Roger Daltrey: Get Your Love (7") Polydor **** * Steely Dan: Black Friday (7") ABC **** * Frankie Valli: Swearin' To God (7") Private Stock *** * Kenny Rankin: Silver Morning (7") Little David *** * Rare Bird: Don't Be Afraid (7") Polydor *** and a half, I think * Kinks: You Can't Stop The Music (7") RCA Victor *** * Pan's People: He's Got Magic (7") Epic ** * Al Stewart: Carol (7") CBS *** * Jack The Lad: Gentleman Soldier (7") Charisma **** * Pete Wingfield: Eighteen With A Bullet (7") Island ***** (Record of the week according to Peel) * Hudson-Ford: When Love Has Overgrown (7") A&M *** * Equals: Georgetown Girl (Yes I) (7") President *** * Olympic Runners: Drag It Over Here (7") London **** * Wigwam: Freddie Are You Ready (7") Virgin **** Peel reviewing the following singles with asterisks, published on 5th July 1975. * David Essex: Rolling Stone (7") CBS **** * Jessi Colter: I'm Not Lisa (7") Capitol *** * Sharonettes: Going To A Go-Go (7") Black Magic *** * Sadistic Mika Band: Typhoon (7") Harvest **** * Soul Fox Orchestra: Thumb A Ride (7") Black Magic *** * David Cassidy: I Write The Songs (7") RCA Victor * * Mike Harding: Rochdale Cowboy (7") Rubber *** * Lonnie Liston Smith: Expansions (7") RCA Victor ** * Uriah Heep: Prima Donna (7") Bronze *** * Peter Skellern: Make It Easy For Me / Lie Safely There (7") Decca **** * Kursaal Flyers: Speedway (7") UK **** * Aphrodite's Child: Break (7") Vertigo **** * Sparks: Get In The Swing (7") Island **** * Moonrider: Having Someone (7") Anchor **** * Thin Lizzy: Rosalie (7") Vertigo **** * Valentino: I Was Born This Way (7") Gaiee *** Peel reviewing the following singles with asterisks, published on 12th July 1975. He also invited his wife, the Pig to review the Bay City Rollers' track: * Bay City Rollers: Give A Little Love (7") Bell ** * Bay City Rollers: Give A Little Love (7") Bell ** (Pig's verdict) * Mike McGear: Dance The Do (7") Warner Bros. *** * Betty Davis: Shut Off The Light (7") Island ***** * Osibisa: The Warrior (7") Bronze **** * Biddu Orchestra: Summer Of '42 (7") Epic ** * Jimmy James & The Vagabonds: You Don't Stand A Chance (If You Can't Dance) (7") Pye ** * Mike Batt: Summertime City (7") Epic *** * Tina Charles: You Set My Heart On Fire (7") CBS ** * Cat Stevens: Two Fine People (7") Island ** * Grimms: Back Breaker (7") DJM *** * Sweet: Action (7") RCA-Victor **** * Linda Lewis: It's In His Kiss (7") Arista *** * Stampeders: Ramona (7") EMI **** * Dr. Feelgood: Back In The Night (7") United Artists **** External Links * Wikipedia Category:Lists Category:Discography